A New Begining meets a past life
by Silver Huntress2
Summary: Serena leaves the scouts after an arguement and goes to NYC to live with her cousin. Serena and her cuz go all over the world only to return to Tokyo for only one purpose... revenge. On who? well you have to read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

A New Beginning Meeting A Past Life This is my first fanfic that I've published. DISCLAIMER: I do not own sailor moon. Nor would I in 400 years.  
  
Chapter one  
  
The bell had rung on her last day of school. Her friends didn't know this since they weren't considered as friends any more. ***Flashback*** "Moon Scepter Elimination" cried sailor moon as she rushed to the scene where a monster was. "Where were you sailor moon?" asked Lita. "I was-" "I don't care where you were sailor moon you could have gotten Mina killed." "But Raye" "I don't care Serena we're kicking you out. Right guys?" everyone nodded their heads "If that's what you want fine then." And Serena just walked away. ***End of Flashback***  
  
'Why should I care' thought Serena and with that she left the school for the last.  
  
Serena entered the Crown where "Andy" or Andrew was working. "Hey Andy," said Serena. "Hey Sere, what's up?" "Oh nothing much. Just that my friends left me and my boyfriend dumped me all in the same day." Said Serena lifelessly "Oh. Wait. What.WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD THEY DO THAT!" screamed Andrew from behind the counter, with blazing eyes. "Don't worry about Andy. I don't need them. I'll be better off without them since I don't have them holding me back." "Are you sure about this, Serena. I mean not to be offensive or something, but what are going to do about them." asked Andy "Well hopefully my parents would send me to New York a year early." "What, but I thought you were going next year after school finishes." "I know but I can't stay. I mean I'm going to miss you and everything but you have to understand that I can't stay here with my former friends." "God Sere. I'm gonna miss you." "I know but I'll try to send you some kind of mail." "You better or I'm going to come on over and kill you in America." "Ok, bye Andrew," as she walked away. But as she reached the door she turned around to run into a massive hug from Andrew. "Bye Andy," she said while crying hysterically. "I know Bunny. I'm gonna miss you as well. Now you better go before the group comes here." Then Andrew cleared the tears surrounding Serena's face and pushed her to the door. "Now go Serena before I have to take you home." "Ok. I'll write." "I know now scoot." "Bye." "Bye Serena."  
  
When she got home her parents said that they had made arrangements with her cousin Danielle to pick her at the airport in New York City. Danielle was 23 years old with shoulder length blondish-brown hair and a height of 5'7". She is majoring in becoming a musician while having a degree in Law. She told her parents what had happened the other day and thought about sending her to NYC since she was done with high school with grades of high honors. "When do I leave," asked Serena. "You leave tomorrow morning at 7:30am. Honey we're going to miss you. Are you sure you want to leave?" asked Irene. "Yes mom. Nobody really wants me here so what's the point. Besides Danny promised me that when I'm old enough I could live with her when I was 18. It wouldn't be a problem if I was coming a year early. Who knows. maybe I'll become a famous singer. Andy says I'm a really good singer any ways." "We're gonna miss you honey." "Even me Serena" said Sammy, her younger brother. "I know. I'm gonna go pack now."  
  
***The Next Day at the Airport*** Now boarding flight 569. "Well that's me guys." "Oh Serena, my baby is really leaving." "Don't worry, I'm going to be fine. With Danielle there what could happen." Last call for flight 569. "Well. bye." "Bye bye Serena," cried her mother. "Bye guys. I'll miss you." "Bye Honey. Try to call us everyday." Cried her dad. "I'll try. Bye Sammy." "Bye Serena." "See ya." And with that Serena boarded her plane and was off to America. ***Four Hours Later*** When Serena got off the plane she felt, for the first time in her life, freedom. Every since the scouts came into her life she was surrounded by them protecting her for no reason, Raye yelling at her for no god damn reason and Darien ignoring her right after Rini came. Now a year after she left Darien decided to ignore her completely. Whenever she got bruised and bashed from the battles he would run to the other scouts and help them from minor injuries. Now she was on her own and walked to baggage claim. When she arrived she heard someone call out her name.  
  
"SERRRREEEENNNNAAAA" screamed a girl as Serena walked out of the airport terminal. "HI Danny. How are you?" "Fine and you. my god you've grown. Last time I saw ya, you was when you were half my size." "Yeah well now that I've grown up you can't call me shorty." Joked Serena "Yeah good point. Ohhh well now I can call you Sere if that's all right with you." "Yeah that's fine. All my ex-friends used to call me that before." "You ok Sere? If you don't want to talk about it it's ok." "Thanks Danny." "So Sere how long are you planning to stay in America?" "I don't know, maybe two years." "That would be cool. Anyways, why are ya here?" asked Danny. "I'm hoping to become a singer or a song writer." "Try singing at a contest that's coming up at my college. NYC College gets tons of scouts for our famous talent competition. Who knows maybe you'll actually win." "Maybe I will. Maybe I will." thought Serena. "Well then let's get going," said Danielle as she picked up Serena's suitcase from the luggage claim. Soon they ended up at the park. Roses were everywhere and there was a huge fountain in middle of it. "Oh my God Danielle!!!!!! This is so beautiful." screamed Serena. "Well it ain't that bad now is it?" "Danielle what do people calling you because last time you were Snowy, Brandi, and Danny so what are they call ya?" "Well its either Danny or Snowy but not a lot of people call me Brandi ever since the play." "I think I'll stick with Snowy. Any how how's your samurai and fighting training going," whispered Serena.  
  
AN: this is my first fanfic which I actually published. Please R n R 


	2. Story Time part I

A New Beginning Meets a Past Life  
  
AN: I really like to have more reviews to occupy my time. Sorry it took so long for me to update. Typing with science fair, HW, tests and papers are really staring to get on my nerves. Hopefully I might be able to update in 2-3 weeks. As long as I have time. Remember I don't own sailor moon.  
  
Last chapter "Well its either Danny or Snowy but not a lot of people call me Brandi ever since the play." "I think I'll stick with Snowy. Any how how's your samurai and fighting training going," whispered Serena.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"It's going fine but you know it's just a hobby remember." "Well excuse me. Last time I came over uncle Joe wanted me to come to Egypt with you but mom said no. I was it there in Egypt. Did you see lots of pyramids and mummies? Did you get that key thingy?" questioned Serena. "Calm down Sere and I'll tell ya."  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"Dad . Dad. DADDDDD!!!!!!!" screamed a 16 yr. Old Danielle. 'Great. Just great. Why they fuck do I always get lost? ' 'Maybe it's because you are always curious of things you don't know' said her subconscious. 'Did I ask you?' 'No but why should you. You asked a question and I answered.' 'Well I didn't need one. Shish you can be seriously annoying.' Stated Danny. 'Well if I'm annoying then you're annoying as well.' 'No I'm not.' 'Yes you are.' 'No I'm not.' 'Yes you are.' "Okay this is just stupid. There's no point to this!" screamed Danny. 'It's only stupid because you know I'm right and you're wrong.' "Fine you're right and I'm wrong" mumbled Danny to her. 'I knew you'd finally figure it out.' 'Any ways can we find a way out of here? I'm starting to feel dizzy.' 'Fine' said her subconscious. "Okay. um. lets try going that way," pointed toward the left tunnel. 'No it's the right tunnel.' "Just shut up and let me go my own way." Said Danny as she headed down the tunnel. Suddenly the floor started to shake and she fell through. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.AAAAAAAHHHHH." Screamed Danny. 'I TOLD YOU SO!!!' screamed her subconscious as she fell into a dark and deserted room.  
  
****End of Flashback****  
  
"Well. what happened next?" asked the curious Serena. In a real sense they weren't at the airport any more. They arrived at Danny's 2002 silver Porsche in the parking lot. "Well I will tell you the rest. but first will you HELP ME PUT THE BAGS IN THE CAR!!!" screamed the pissed off Danny to Serena who was just daydreaming about the city of New York. "What? Oh. sorry I sort of spaced of there huh," replied Serena as she finally got out of her daydream. "Yeah no shit Sherlock." Muttered Danny as she loaded one of the bags into the trunk. "Well then let's go to the apartment." "Well." "Well what?' questioned Danny. "Aren't you going to finish the story?" "Mmmm. Nope." Danny said blankly. "What do you mean 'Nope' " asked Serena. "I'm not going to tell you the rest until tomorrow." "But Danny" whined Serena. "NO." "but-" "No." "Why?" "Serena if you want to live to see tomorrow I suggest you SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!" yelled Danny. "Fine," muttered the gloomy Serena. TO BE CONTINUED.....  
  
AN: Hopefully I will finish the story in a few days and upload it as soon as I can. Please R n' R because I would love more e-mail. Until next time! ( 


	3. Interlude

A New Beginning Meets A Past Life  
AN: Hi once again. Sorry about not updating. But I did warn ya that it might take awhile. On Thursday was Science fair and well I had to baby- sit some horrible little brats. Sorry sorry and sorry. Hopefully when I get my new computer I can update more quickly. (. Any how back with the story.  
  
Last Chapter  
  
"Serena if you want to live to see tomorrow I suggest you SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!" yelled Danny. "Fine," muttered the gloomy Serena.  
Chapter Three  
  
"SERENA!!!" yelled a voice. "IF YOU DO NOT GET UP THIS INSTANT THEN I'M COMING UP THERE WITH A JUG OF WATER AND POURING IT ALL OVER YOU!!!!"  
  
"Alright .alright already. Sheesh she's even worse then my own mother." Mumbled the tiresome Serena. "WHAT WAS THAT?" screamed Danny from downstairs.  
  
"I SAID I WAS COMING DOWN IN A MINUTE .MOTHER DEAREST!" yelled back Serena. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" yelled a pissed off Danny.  
  
"Um. ah. NOTHING SNOWY. I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND.ya ungrateful bastard." said Serena.  
  
((((Ten Minutes Later In The Kitchen((((  
  
"What the hell were you doing up there?" questioned Danny. "I was getting ready of course." Replied Serena. "It took you one hour to get ready?" "You woke me up like ten minutes ago." "No I didn't. I woke you up at 7:00 and you said you were up. At 7:50 I asked you if you were done or not." "Ah. yeah I guess I forgot. You act like my mom a lot." "Really I wonder why." thought Danny out loud. "Hahaha very funny Snowy. Any ways, what are we going to do today?" "Well I thought you would like to see New York City what it really is." "I have a better idea," said Serena. "And what pray tell shall that be?" questioned Danny. 'Maybe it has something to with yesterday' She shook her head in response to her thought. "Hahaha.. Anyways as I was saying how 'bout you finish the story ya started yesterday while we walk around the park?" "Not a bad idea Sere. Let's go." ((( At The Park(((  
  
"Ok. Where was I with the story?" "You were at the part where you were in Egypt getting the Key thingy." "It's not the key thingy Serena. It's called the Key of Ra." "Ohhhhh.. So why is it so important?" "I don't know.. Maybe it has to do with SAVING THE WHOLE FUCKING WORLD!!!!!" screamed Danny. "Well excuse me for not knowing that Ms. I-Know-Everything?" "Whatever. Now would like to go now or would you like to stay here all day an-." Suddenly there was a scratching noise at the window. It was Luna. 


End file.
